In a situation in which the development of semiconductor processes almost closes to limits, a three-dimensional semiconductor device has been spotlighted in recent year. A three-dimensional semiconductor device like a three-dimensionally stacked memory is implemented in high integration, high performance and low power. The three-dimensional semiconductor may be implemented in a structure having a plurality of layers, that is, a structure in which a plurality of semiconductor dies are staked, and signals are transferred through a through-silicon via (TSV) made vertically between semiconductor dies stacked. The three-dimensional semiconductor is integrated with elements (or devices) of which the number is more than a two-dimensional semiconductor, thereby lowering yields and causing breakdown phenomenon. Thus, a technology for ensuring reliability of the three-dimensional semiconductor is required. To cope with the event that a part of through-electrodes (e.g., TSVs) fail, redundancy through-electrodes (redundancy TSV) replacing a defective through-electrode as well as normal through-electrodes (normal TSVs) are formed in a semiconductor manufacturing level. When the TSV fails, the defective through-electrode (TSV) is replaced with the extra TSV, that is, the redundancy through-electrode, thereby making it possible to transfer a signal between the semiconductor dies using the redundancy through-electrode. This means that yields of the three-dimensional semiconductor increase through this repair technique. To take high yields, it is necessary to form a sufficiently large number of redundancy through-electrodes. In this case, when repairing of the defective through-electrodes is completed, redundancy through-electrodes which are not replaced are wasted as a simple metal line without any use.